PurpleLocks and the Three Arrancar
by Mrfipp
Summary: B-Day gift for my friend String. Spin off of Goldie-Locks and a Bleach crossover. Cameos by Axel, Demyx and Vincent. One day String was looking for an inn, and ended up a fugitive.


Fipp: This is a present for my freind String, who just turned 16!

-1Purple-Locks and the Three Arrancar

Mrfipp lies asleep on the couch, when suddenly Carl appears in a poof and throws a book at him, waking him up. Carl vanishes with a poof.

"Wha?" Fipp asked as he rubbed beneath his goggles to rid his eyes of tiredness. He then yawned. "Well, if you're here, then that must mean you want to hear a story." Fipp then opens the book. "Our story is called, 'Purple-Locks and the Three Arrancar'.

KHKHKHKHKH

_Once upon a time, there lived three Arrancar that lived in a hut in the woods named Dondochakka,_

A large polka-dotted creature with a tiki mask pops out of the cottage.

_Pesche,_

A thin man with an insect-like mask pops out now.

_And Nel Tu._

A small girl in a green gown, green hair and a cartoon-like skull as a hat popped out now.

"So what do we do today?" Nel Tu asked.

"Today!" Pesche pointed into the air dramatically, the pointed down the path. "We will walk the forest!"

"Yeah!" Nel yelled. "Eternal tag!" The three of them then stuck into a super-sentai poses. "Bawabawa!" Nel yelled. Out of the earth, a large purple eel with a two-horned plate on it's head came out of the ground.

_Oh, and their pet, Bawabawa._

The three of them then jumped on and slithered into the forest.

_Meanwhile, near the cottage were three little fairies named Yuna, Rikku and Paine._

"Are they gone?" Paine asked as she appeared from behind the cottage.

"They're gone." Yuna said.

"Great! Let's see if they have anything good!" Rikku chirped. The three of them then flew to the front of the house and where about to enter when they heard a voice.

"Um, hello there?" The three of them turned around to see a girl with purple hair, and glasses. "Excuse me, but is this an inn? I've been traveling a few days and it'd be nice if this was an inn!"

This girl's name was Tolea, or String to her friends.

The three fairies, seeing that they had been caught, were stunned. Luckily, Paine had a plan.

"Yes, this is an inn," she said.

"Good," String said tiredly, "I'm dead beat."

"It's fifty munny to use," String happily gave Paine the munny. "Everything you need it inside."

"Thank you." and with that, String went inside.

"Sweet!" Rikku yelled as she gave Yuna a high-five.

"And that's all we need." the three then vanished.

KHKHKHKHKH

After several hours, Nel, Pesche Dondochakka and Bawabawa had returned home and entered their home.

"That was a good game." Dondochakka said as he sat and Pesche and Nel sat the table where there meals sat.

"What's this!?" Pesche yelled. "Someone ate all of our food!" Pesche pointed toward the bowls on the table, each one was eaten.

"And they broke our chairs!" Dondochakka yelled, pointing to the three rocking chairs, each one broken. The large one then broke into tears.

"And someone in my bed!" Nel Tu yelled as she jumped on the lump in her bead.

"Get off me!" String kicked Nel off of her and to the ground. "Who are you people?"

"What are you doing in our house?" Pesche yelled.

"House?" String asked. "Isn't this an inn?"

"No it's not!" Nel yelled. "Now get out of my bed you meanie-faced poopy loser!"

"I am not any of those things!" String yelled. Nel then started to cry. "Wait! Sorry, don't cry!"

"HA! Got you!" Nel's tears ceased. "Nel's a good crier because she a masochist!"(1)

"What!?" String yelled. "What do you mean by that!"

"By the way," Pesche said. "We called the cops because you broke into our house."

"Huh?" the door blew open, and in a cop uniform with a skirt, was String's friend, Majickal. "Maji, why are you a cop? And how did you get here so fast?"

"Hey String!" Maji waved. "I'm a cop in my spare time!" she reached into her pocket and pulled out her ID. "I got a badge and everything, even a gun!" Maji pulled out her gun. "And look who they gave me as a partner!" the police-girl reached behind the door and pulled out a redhead in black. "Axel!"

"You kidnapped me." the Nobody said.

"I'm surprised that they let me have this stuff," she said, ignoring Axel. "I'm not qualified to use it at all, even in the least bit." Maji shrugged. "Oh well. You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, if you don't-AAAHHGGG!" Maji, in her excitement, pulled the trigger of the gun, which blasted away the wall to the whole building.

"I better get out of here." String said and jumped outside.

"Get back here!" Maji yelled as she gave chase.

"I'll get here!" Pesche yelled as he reared his head back. "Infinite Slick!" Pesche then spat out a large amount of liquid from his mouth and covered the whole floor in it.

Pesche's plan was to use the Slick to trip String, to allow Maji to capture her, but sadly the only one caught in it was Maji, who slid right into a wall.

"I'll help her!" Nel Tu jumped forward to the spit-covered cop.

"So what do we do now?" Dondochakka asked.

"Don't worry," Axel said, there was a grunt as Nel Tu landed on Majickal's stomach. "They'll send people to get her if I fail. What are you doing?"

"My drool heals people!" Nel then reached into her throat and pulled on her uvula, causing her to vomit.

"AAAAAGGGGHHH!"

KHKHKHKHKH

String ran through the woods, hoping that her friend didn't catch her, she knew Majickal could get carried away easily. She shuddered at the thought of what happened in Wonderland.(2) "Where am I supposed to go?"

"That way." said a gruff voice. String looked around to see an man leaning against one of the trees.

Said man was dressed in a red cloak, long, ragged black hair, a golden clawed gauntlet and a gun.

"Vincent?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here solely for the purpose of guiding you through this particular part of the story. Also, Mrfipp just wanted to write me in."

"Why?"

"He's been doing some writing for 'All's End' that has to do with 'Dirge of Cerberus' lately." Demyx said, who appeared beside of String.

"And why are you here?" she asked.

"Making a cameo of course!" Demyx said. "Now, off to do, whatever it was I was doing." Demyx then vanished.

"I'm leaving now." Vincent said as he stood up straight. "Also, tell Toby that we still have to settle things." Vincent wrapped himself in his cloak and flew off.

"WAIT!" String called. "Which way was it again!?" but Vincent was already gone. "Damn."

KHKHKHKHKH

"I called in for back up!" Majickal cheered as she rode her police platypus. "These guys should be able to track String down with no problem. "My only regret is that they took away my gun and gave me a bubble gun instead." she said sadly and held up a colorful plastic gun, she pulled the trigger and bubbles poured out. "But at least it's fun! Oh! And having to hunt String down, that's a regret."

"Can I leave?"

"No."

KHKHKHKHKH

"I am so lost," String moaned. "I am pretty sure that I passed that rock before." she pointed to a rock in the shape of Texas. "That's not something you forget."

"Oi! String." the girl turned to see two people standing at the other end of the path, both in black suits, wearing reflective sunglasses.

"Tom? Tanith? And what brings you here?"

"We're here to capture you!" Tanith yelled, pointing at String.

"Can I leave?" Tom asked Tanith.

"You can't leave." Tanith replied.

"I'd rather not, I mean the only reason I'm 'ere is because partners are required, and I 'ad the misfortune of being the closest person. And you only wanted to 'ave this job because it gives ye a reason to beat on people without any of it reflected back at you."

"True, true, and I also wanted the cool clothes." she said, nodding. "Can I hurt her now?"

"You could, but she left when we were talking."

"What?" Tanith looked frantically, to see String had left. "NO!" Tanith quickly turned back to Tom, and bashed his head into the ground. "You idiot! She got away because of you!"

"Don't 'it me you crazy woman!" Tom yelled.

"Well who am I supposed to hit!? Freak-u is not here."

"Do ye still 'ave to pummel people into the ground?"

CRACK!!

"No, but it's fun." Tanith chimed as Tom twitched on the ground, head bleeding.

KHKHKHKHKH

Three Days Later . . .

String collapsed on the ground. "This sucks, being chased by Officer Maji." she said mockingly.

"You called?" String jumped in surprise to see Maji sitting next to her, eating an apple.

"You found me!?"

"Was I supposed to be looking for you?" Majickal asked questioningly.

"Yes, you were a cop! And you had to try and-"

"Oh! Now I remember!" Maji said, interrupting String.

_Flashback . . ._

"_Can I speak you with Majickal?" _

"_Sure you can Toby!" Majickal said as she bit into her donut. _

"_I hear you have been trying to apprehend Tolea for supposable breaking into the house of three Arrancars, correct?"_

"_Yup."_

"_I'd rather not she be arrested, so how about myself and the others pay for any damages that may have been done."_

"_I guess that'd be okay, I've been getting bored anyway. I'll be sure to find her and tell her she's free to go!" Majickal then skipped off._

"_Psst!" A voice yelled from under the table, Toby saw that it was Solace. "Hi-kun and I were able to free Axel!"_

"_Good, now all is right with the world."_

_End Flashback . . ._

"I looked for you for a couple of hours, but (munch-munch) I guess I kind of forgot about it."

"And when did this happen?" String asked, her eye twitching.

"First day, why?

"So, I've been running around, hiding from you, but in truth I've had nothing to fear?"

"Yup, (munch-munch) that sound about right!"

. . .

"Want some of my apple?"

String fell backwards.

KHKHKHKHKH

"And so they lived happily ever after. The End!" Fipp slammed the book shut.

'What was the moral of the story?' Carl's note read.

Mrfipp thought for a moment. "I don't know, ooh! I know: Out of the three of us, with Maji being puked on, and String running around in a forest for three days, I'm the only unhurt one!" Fipp smiled.

Carl frowned. The small chimera then pulled out one of his guns.

"This is going to end painfully for me, aren't you?"

Carl nodded.

"Damn." Fipp sighed. "Can I get a head start?"

Carl shook his head.

"Can I say something?"

Carl nodded.

"Thank you. Happy Birthday String-chan!"

Carl then unleashed the bullets.

(1) Nel doesn't know the meaning of this word.

(2) Maji's previous birthday gift to String.

Hoped you enjoyed this String, Happy Sweet Sixteenth!

Please be well

Mrfipp


End file.
